Several products commonly used in the household are purchased wound in a roll on a core, typically a cardboard type of core. Products like this include paper towels, toilet paper, disposable plastic bags and other transversely perforated products, as well as some roll products which are not transversely perforated, such as wax paper and plastic wrapping film. While these products are often placed in a dispenser or hung from a surface so that the axis of the central core is horizontally oriented, in some circumstances it is both functionally required and/or aesthetically pleasing to have the product available in a vertical orientation of the core axis, particularly with one end of the dispenser resting on a horizontal surface, such as a kitchen counter.